Un Noël chez Voldemort
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: L'histoire d'un Noël dans le QG de Voldemort avec ses fidèles Mangemorts et des invités... Je sais c'est nul mais bon...


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Petit délire de Noël façon Mary.**

**CECI EST UN ONE-SHOT !!!!!! Pour ceux qui nous connaissent un peu c'est un exploit surhumain de notre part !**

**Il y a pas mal de choses qu'on ne comprend pas bien sans avoir lu notre autre fic "La petite vie tranquille de Lord Voldychounet". Donc vous feriez mieux de la lire si vous voulez comprendre...**

* * *

Tout le quartier général des Mangemorts (ça me fait mal au coeur d'écrire ça !) était en effervescence. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour car... : 

-C'EST NOËËËËËËËËËËËËËËL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et Avery n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Pauvres Mangebiscuits (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu notre autre fic "La petite vie tranquille de Lord Voldychounet" ceci est le surnom des Mangemorts)...

Mangebiscuits : ON AVAIT COMPRIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avery : Même que le Papa Voldy eh ben i va passer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mangebiscuits exaspérés : On-sait !

Avery : AUJOURD'HUI JEuh RECOIS MON DODOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mangebiscuits encore plus exaspérés : On-sait-au-ssi...

Avery : ET-ON-MANGE-UN-HA-RRY-PO-TTEER-DE-NO-ËL !!!!!!!!!!!! (une invention de Voldy... Comme quoi il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que Harry soit le meilleur... Cas désespéré !)

Dolohov : Oui et en-core oui !

Bellatrix (vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien MOI qui vient d'écrire CA ?!!!) : Tu nous embêteuuh !!!!

Avery : MAISheu !!!!!!

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-mais-on-le-prononce-quand-même Voldemort : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mangebiscuits : Avery nous embêêteuh !!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort : C'est paaas bien Avery !!!!!

Avery : C'est même pas vraieuh !!!

Mangebiscuits : Ah que sii !

Avery : Noooooooooooooon pas vrai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mangebiscuits : Ah que sii !

Avery : Arrêtez ou je pleure !

Mangebiscuits : D'accoord ! Mais c'est quand même vraiiiii !

Voldemort : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sinon le papa Voldy il vous apportera rien !

Tout le monde : D'accoord...

Voldy : D'ailleurs les invités ne devraient pas tarder à arriver !

On entendit des petits coups frappés à la porte.

Voldy : Ils sont làà !!!!!

Voldy alla ouvrir la porte. Soudain un froid glacial envahit toute la pièce. Un Détraqueur approcha sa bouche de celle de Voldy...

Voldy très joyeux (ne lui dites pas surtout !) : BONJOUUUUUUR !!!!!!

Une fois que leurs bouches furent presque collées le Détraqueur commença à lui faire la bise (et CA ça se fait sur la joue !).

Voldy : Froitidus (c'est le ptit nom du Détraqueur) !!!!!!! Cela faisait si longtemps !!!!!!!!! Je suis si malheureux de vous voir !!!!!

Froitidus : Vous m'en voyez absolument horrifié !

Voldy : Vous me flattez !

Froitidus : Je vous en prie Ô grand Lord Voldemort !

Voldy : Mais entrez je vous en prie !

Détraqueurs en choeur (je sais la rime est absolument nulle de chez nulle mais c'est pour the fun) : Merciiiii !

Voldy : Suivez-moi ! Je vais vous mener dans la salle à manger ! Servez-vous autant de fois que vous le souhaitez !

Détraqueurs détraqués : Merciiiii !

Avery : Il vient quaaaaaaaaand le papa Voldyy ?!!!!!

Voldy : Bientôt !

De nouveaux PETITS coups se firent entendre.

Un géant : OUUUUUVREEEEZ !!

Voldy : Pas de précipitation voyons ! C'est Noël !

Le géant : D'ACCOOOOOORD !!

Voldy : Entrez ! N'attendez pas !

Géants : D'AAAAAAAAACCOOOOOOOOORD !!

Voldy : Les "Troll troll Girls" vont vous montrer le chemin !

Les frêles et délicats géants : D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldy : Je vous en prie !

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte.

Voldy : Fenrir !!!!!!

Greyback : Lord !!!!!! Quel hoonneur pour moi de me faire inviter pour ce Noël !!!!!

Voldy : Moi de vous avoir comme convive ! Suivez-moi je vous en prie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les invités étaient rassemblés dans la salle à manger. Tous discutaient de tout et de rien...

Détraqueurs : ...

Bellatrix : Je vais recevoir Barbie et Barbie à la plage et Barbie à la montagne et Barbie au QG de Voldemort et Barbie version Jam Bon et Barbie contre les taupes de salle de bain et Barbie et le Père Noël et blablablablabla !

Les géants : ...

Greyback : ...

Enfin surtout Bellatrix et Avery...

Avery : J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'AURAIS MON DODOOOOOOOO-CALIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldy : JE VAIS CHERCHER LE PAPA VOLDYYY !!!

Avery ET Bellatrix : COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldy sortit de la pièce et enfila un horriblifiquement horriblifique costume de papa Voldy rose fushia et vert serpentard... Il transplana sur le toit et se glissa sur la cheminée.

* * *

**Au même moment dans la salle à manger :**

Dolohov : Si on allumait un feu dans la cheminée ?! INCENDIO !

Avery : MAIS NOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'ES BÊTE LE PAPA VOLDY I RENTRE PAR LA CHEMINEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Voldy : A trois je saute ! Un... Deux... TROIS ! 

Le papa Voldy se jeta dans la cheminée (de 30 mètres de haut...en passant...).

Le papa Voldy : Wouah c'est long... C'est normal que ce soit couleur feu en bas ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUI A ALLUME LA CHEMINEEEEEEE ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dolohov : Oups... Il arrive...

Avery : T'auras même pas de cadeaux parce que t'as pas été assez gentil avec lui !

Bellatrix : C'est paaaaaaaas bien d'essayer de cramer l'arrière-train du papa Voldy !!!!

Dolohov : J'lai pas fait exprès d'abooord !

Le papa Voldy : Oh nooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGUAMENTIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pettigrow : Pourquoi il y a un torrent d'eau qui sort de la cheminée ?

Tout le monde : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avery : On va se noyeeeer !

Le papa Voldy : SAUVE QUI PEUUUUUUUUUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellatrix : PAR ICI LA SORTIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout le monde se précipita sur la porte en piétinant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage.

Le papa Voldy : FAITES ATTENTIONN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS LAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avery : OOOOOH ! LE PAPA VOLDYYYY !!!!! MON DODO-CALIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : OH OH OH ! Je te le donne dehors !

Avery : D'accooooooooooord !!!!!!!!

Dolohov : Oooooooh que c'est émouvaaaant... VOUS ALLEZ SORTIR OUIIIIIIIII ????!!!!!!!! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR NOYE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellatrix : Et ma Barbie ?!

Dolohov : DEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : Vilain petit garçon !

Dolohov : Je suis pas VILAIN je suis TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEES VILAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : Je ferme la porte !

Dolohov : Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : Collaporta ! Maintenant place aux cadeauuux !

Avery et Bellatrix : SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : En fait... Il y a un gros problème par rapport aux cadeaux... (prend une toute petite voix) Je les ait oubliés à l'intérieur...

Avery : OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellatrix : BARBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE S'EST NOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais les chercher ! Alohomora !

Dolohov : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le petit papa Voldy ouvrit la porte et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Toute l'eau sortit du QG pour inonder la cour extérieure...et former une piscine...

Le papa Voldy : C'est chouette non ? Maintenant on a une piscine !

Dolohov : MAIS ON EST EN HIVEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellatrix : Oh ça commence à geler ! On aura une patinoire !

Dolohov : Seul PETIT problème... ON EST **D****ANS** LA PATINOIIIIIIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellatrix : Ah ben oui c'est vrai ! Mais là on est un peu coincés... Et j'ai un peu froid...

Dolohov : SANS BLAGUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le papa Voldy : Toi tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie ! Voie les choses du bon côté ! Maintenant on l'a notre décoration de Noël !

Dolohov : Sauf que je préfèrerais ne pas ÊTRE cette décoration en question !!!!!

Le papa Voldy : Ben on est beaux non ?

Dolohov : Mais je pourrais plus admirer le MAGNIFIQUE reflet de ma MAGNIFIQUE personne !!!!!!

Rogue : Moi non plus ! Je veux pas me transformer en glaçon décoratif !

Le papa Voldy : Bon ben on n'a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un nous trouve...

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard :**

Kingsley avait passé une dure journée et était franchement é-pui-sé. C'est donc de TRES bonne humeur qu'il accueillit Tonks dans son bureau.

Kingsley : Mon pauvre bureau ! Ravagé ! Complètement détruit !

Tonks : N'exagère pas ! J'ai seulement renversé ton porte-manteau, ton vase ancien qui t'avait coûté super cher, ton dossier très long et ennuyeux sur les Lestrange, le petit flacon rempli d'un liquide très rare, ton cadeau de Noël offert par ta grand-mère et...

Kingsley : C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de siiii important ?

Tonks : On a trouvé la planque des Mangemorts...

Kingsley soudainement attentif : Vas-y continue !

Tonks : Et à ce qu'il paraît tous les Mangemorts et notre Voldy national sont coincés là-bas ! On n'a plus qu'à aller les chercher !

Kingsley : Mais c'est génial !!! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !!

Tonks : Non c'est nouveau...

Kingsley : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!!!!

Tonks : Toi... Allez prend mon bras on va transplaner.

Ils transplanèrent pile devant la "patinoire".

Kingsley et Tonks : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fol' Oeil : Arrêtez de hurler on va se faire repérer !

Tonks : Par qui ? Les statues peut-être ?

Maugrey : Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas des Mangemorts en embuscade ?

Tonks : Mon sixième sens... Ou peut-être le fait que Voldy ne se serait pas gelé pour rigoler ! C'est pas trop son genre...

Maugrey : Qui te dit que c'est le vrai ?

Tonks : Il a un air de psychopathe fou...

Kingsley : Faudrait peut-être appeler Harry non ?

Tonks : Demain ! Moi je vais dormir... A demain !

Kingsley : Ne me laisse pas seul avec ces choses !

Tonks : Ce ne sont que des statues et toi qui adooooooooore l'art... Bye bye !

Sur ce elle transplana.

Maugrey : Elle va avertir les autres Mangemorts !!!!!! COMMENT AS-TU PU LA LAISSER PARTIR ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kingsley : Mais c'est TONKS !! La preuve elle a marché sur la baguette par terre !

Maugrey : Ah... C'était elle alors ! Mais alors c'est peut-être TOI le traître ! Je cherche du Véritaserum et je reviens ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! Pas bouger !

Kingsley : Humpf humpf ! Humpf humpf humpf humpf huuuumpf ! (traduction : Oh nooon ! Reviens ici tout de suite !)

Fol' Oeil transplana laissant Kingsley tout seul (le pauvre !) en face des Mangemorts plus vraiment coincés dans la patinoire...

Voldy : Oh j'arrive à bouger ! Oh un invité surpriiiiise !

Kingsley : HUMPF ! (traduction : GLOUPS !)

Voldy : Nous allons l'accueillir tous ensemble ! A A A LA QUEUE LEU-LEU !!!!!!!!!!!!! A A A LA QUEUE LEU-LEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kingsley : Huuuuuuuumpf huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumpf !!!!!!!!!! (traduction : A l'aide !!!!!!!!!!)

THE END

* * *

Avis ? (reviews ?)

* * *


End file.
